I'M A DEVIL ? -ff hunhan
by princedeer evil
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP and END]-"sehun yg hanya ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada 'si iblis' justru membuatnya menjadi iblis itu sendiri karena kesalapahamanya . BOYxBOY ,yaoi HUNHAN KAILU chanyeol,baekhyun,and joy (red velvet).
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Sehun  
>luhan<br>member exo  
>Rated. : T<br>Genre. : Romance/hurt

Warning! BoyXboy ,yaoi

Summary-

-Dulu sebelum dia berada disini jangankan seorang, beratus-ratus orang bahkan kenal drinya."cih .. Iblis punya rasa takut juga" .-

-I'M THE DEVIL?-

Author prov .

Namja itu membuka matanya ,bangun dari tidurnya meski semaleman sebenarnya terus terjaga . Namja itu lagi-lagi melihat sekelilingnya , padahal ia tau tutup mata atau buka mata sama aja karena hanya gelap tanpa sedikit cahaya pun yang ada di tempat dia berada sekarang .

"hhh.." Hanya hembusan nafas namja itu yg terdengar diruangan gelap dengan sebuah tempat tdur kecil di pojok ruangan yg dingin,pasti dingin dengan dinding yg terbuat dari besi dan tanpa fentilasi udara .  
>Namja itu hanya meringkuk di tempa tidur nya ,dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati sejak kapan kah dia disini ?,dimana kah ini? ,kenapa dia bisa disini? tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa bertanya kesiapa pun karena namja itu hanya sendiri .. Ya sendiri ,tidak pernah ada yg mendatanginnya atau melihatkan wujud seseorang didepan namja itu ,seakan-akan hanya namja itu yg hidup dsini bahkan serangga meskipun suaranya saja tak ada .<p>

Untuk makan ? Entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba saja setiap namja itu turun dari tempat tidurnya sudah ada mkanan tersedia dilantai dekat kasurnya ,hanya sebuah roti dan air itu juga sekali sehari mungkin namja itu bisa mati kelaparan ,dan justru mungkin lbih cepat mati karena namja itu memang tidak ada niatan untuk menyentuh makanan itu ,karena dia berpikir bukan makanan yg dia butuhkan saat ini ..  
>Tapi seseorang ,siapapun yg pasti dia tau dia gak sendiri saat ini .<p>

Tidak sendiri seperti dulu ... Dulu sebelum dia berada disini jangankan seorang, beratus-ratus orang bahkan kenal drinya... ya namja itu ,namja dengan wajah tampan atau lbih sering dibilang cantik dengan mata rusanya "Luhan" namja itu seorang namja yg terkenal ,bukan karena dia artis tapi kluarga nya yg kaya raya dan sangat terpandang .

-FlashBack

Semua mata menujunya .. Menuju seorang namja yg baru turun dari mobil sportnya dengan rambut pinkynya yg poninya diangkat keatas sehingga terlihat wajahnya yg rupawan,tindikkan di kuping kirinya,dan headphone putih dilhernya,baju seragam yg tak terlihat rapi tapi tak berantaklan juga semakin membuat namja itu sangat tampan sekaligus manis.

"kyaaaa ... Luhan oppa ..oppa"  
>"aigoo prince lu rambut mu keren"<br>teriak yeoja-yeoja yg matanya terus mengikuti namja tadi "luhan" dari tempat parkir sampai kekelas .

"kau tau..,kemaren ada yg kena lagi sama si prince"kata salah satu siswa kepada temannya yg sedang memperhatikan yeoja-yeoja yg mengerubuni luhan atau panggilannya prince lu .  
>"mwo .. Emang knpa lgi?" Tanya temannya siswa yg tadi , "ehmm .. Aku dengar-dengar yeoja yg tidak sengaja menyerempet mobil si prince lu kemaren siang ,tadi pagi ditemuin bunuh diri di kamarnya gara-gara diperkosa"bisik siswa yg satu . "jinjjayo? apa bnar karena luhan,mungkin saja karena yeoja itu tidak mau minta maaf kmaren karena dia bilang itu semua salah luhan .. Tapi klo smpe segitunya luhan uda klewat batas"jawab temannya ,"ya , tapi itu pasti luhan kan uda kbiasaan dia si gapunyaperasaan dan kiita juga ga bisa apa-apa" .<p>

-FlashBackEnd

(luhanProv)

"ehhmm .." Gumam ku sambil memegangin perut ku yg terus saja berbunyi dan sakit ,mungkin karena aku hanya mengisinya dengan air , ya tapi apa peduli ku yg kubutuhkan bukan makanan apa lagi makanan seperti itu lbih baik mati saja .  
>"cihh .."desiss ku setelah berpikir betapa lucunya aku yg biasanya banyak omong akhir-akhir ini hanya diam hanya bergumam atau berdecih seperti tadi ,ya percuma juga ngomong kalau tidak ada yg mendengar buat apa? ,hanya saja sampai kapan seperti ini hidup bukan mati pun tidak .<br>Entahlah ,lagi-lagi aku hanya meringkuk badan ku di tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata meski terus terjaga pastinya .

Author prov.

Luhan yg terus meringkuk di tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba menyadari ada secerca cahaya sedikit dari entahlah apa itu tembok yg bolong atau pintu yg terbuka? Luhan benar-benar tidak tau ,karena tempat ini gelap bukan jadi bagaimana dia tau bagaimana bentuknya ruangan ini .  
>Luhan tetap meringkuk takut ,jadi dia hanya mengintip saja. Namun tiba-tiba saja cahaya itu hilang kembali dan apa tadi seperti suara seperti pintu yg ditutup apa luhan tidak salah dengar .. Jadi benar itu pintu.<br>Luhan pun menduduki drinya di tempat tadi sambil menunduk dan berpikir ,tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang berdiri di hadapannya dan seseorang itu mengusap kepala luhan . Luhan sontak kaget langsung mundur dan kembali meringkuk dikasurnya.

"cih .. Iblis punya rasa takut juga" kata seseorang itu .

So .. Gimna? Lanjut kah  
>Kalo mau review nya yaa ^_~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 i'm a devil? ff hunhan

Cast : Sehun  
>luhan<br>member exo  
>Rated : M<br>Genre : Romance /hurt

HUNHAN

WARNING! BOYxBOY ,YAOI (17+)

Thanks for review^3^)/

lisnana1 / lieya EL /NoonaLu

-Chapter 2-

Luhan pun menduduki drinya di tempat tadi sambil menunduk dan berpikir ,tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang berdiri di hadapannya dan seseorang itu mengusap kepala luhan . Luhan sontak kaget langsung mundur dan kembali meringkuk dikasurnya.

"cih .. Iblis punya rasa takut juga" kata seseorang itu .

-**I'M A DEVIL?-**

Ruangan itu hening kembali seperti sebelumnya,hanya saja yg membedakannya luhan tau dia tidak sendiri dikeheningan itu sekarang . Seseorang itu yg bisa luhan pastikan bahwa dia itu namja walau wajahnya tak terlihat tapi mndengar suara beratnya saja sudah cukup bukti .

Namja itu mendudukin drinya di tempat tidur luhan ,serta bersemirk ria yg tidak bakal bisa luhan lihat . Luhan tetap saja diam ,tapi saat merasa namja itu mendekatinya luhan pun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya .  
>"akhhh.." Teriak luhan memecahkan keheningan saat namja itu menjambak rambut luhan agar mengangkat kepalanya . "kenapa kau bisa selemah ini huh? Bukan kah kau iblis yg tidak pernah takut apapun.." Namja itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suaranya yg seperti memaki luhan tapi dengan nada suara yg dingin(?) . Luhan hanya bisa meringis dan terus memejamkan matanya erat ,sungguh dia tidak pernah diperlakukan sekasar ini selma hidupnya .<p>

Dengan kasar namja itu menjambak rambut luhan dan menariknya turun dari tempat tidur hingga terjatuh di lantai ,luhan lagi dan lagi hanya bisa diam mungkin karena dia shock baru tau rasanya disiksa (?) . Namja itu mencengkram leher luhan "masi terus mau berakting bisu?" Kata namja itu yg sudah kesal karena luhan terus tidak bersuara ,walau begitu luhan sepertinya tetep keras kepala untuk bungkam dan memilih pasrah kalau mungkin bisa saja dia sekarang akan mati kehabisan nafas .

"pasrah? Mau mati sekarang?"bisik namja itu di dekat kuping kanan luhan ," tidak semudah itu ,karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu" lanjut namja itu dengan menekan kata 'melepaskan' . Lalu namja itu pun melepaskan cengkramannya dileher luhan sebelum luhan benar-benar kehabisan nafas ,dan luhan pun lngsung terbaring lemah sambil terus mengantur nafasnya "hahh..hah".

"tenang saja , kau akan dapet lebih dari ini  
>LUHAN"kata namja itu namja yg memakai sebuah name tag bertulis 'sehun' yg ada diseragam sekolahnya yg tidak bisa luhan liat karena minim cahaya ,lalu namja itu sehun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu .<p>

-sehun prov-

Betapa lemahnya makhluk ah tidak iblis kecil yg sedang ku pandangi ini ,ya walau gelap tapi aku masi tetap bisa merasakan kehadiranya didekat kaki ku yg pasti sedang tergeletak lemah karena cengkraman ku tadi ."tenang saja , kau akan dapet lebih dari ini LUHAN." Setelah mengatakan itu perasaan ku mulai kembali setabil setelah sebelumnya sangat sakit dan seperti akan hancur,mungkin menyiksanya adalah obat ku . Lalu aku pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan ,tapi tiba-tiba saja kaki ku seperti ada yg menahannya ,"hikss .." Apa itu tadi suara luhan ... Menangis?.

"lepaskan!" Kata ku dingin sambil menarik kaki ku yg di tahan luhan, setelah di lepaskan aku pun cepat-cepat beranjak pergi dari ruangan iblis itu,karena entah kenapa perasaan ku mulai berubah aneh lgi setelah mndengarnya... Menangis.

-author prov-

Luhan lagi-lagi sendiri dan lagi-lagi hanya terdiam ,ntah apa yg dipikirkanya kenapa bisa-bisanya dia menahan kaki sehun ,apa dia ingin disiksa lagi? Tentu saja tidak seperti itu luhan juga tidak tau , atau mungkin dia merasa akhirnya ada seseorang yg mngunjungi nya setelah entah berapa lama dia sendirian .

Walau orang itu menyiksanya tapi mungkin ada perasaan lega yg akhirnya membuat jelas kalau dia tidak sendiri lagi ,tapi bagaimana kalau disiksa lagi? Ntahlah mungkin luhan benar-benar sudah pasrah.  
>Luhan kembali menaiki kasurnya dan lgi-lagi hanya meringkuk saja ,diam tanpa suara dan terus terjaga ,tidak tau sudah berapa lama luhan melakukan aktivitas itu dan itu terus diam meringkuk(?) .<br>Tapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda ada rasa kantuk yg luhan rasa kan sekarang... 'kok tumben' batin luhan , ya mungkin karena rasa lega tadi luhan pun akhirnya terlelap.

Luhan terlelap yg mungkin sudah mendatangi mimpinya yg cukup lama tidak dia rasakan(?) tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang diruangan gelap itu . Seseorang itu mendekati luhan dalam diam lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur luhan , ntah apa tujuan seseorang itu tiba-tiba saja mengangkat wajahnya luhan agar tidak lgi menunduk lalu mengelus pipi luhan lembut . Luhan yg merasa aneh pun terbangun dari tidurnya yg singkat saat ada rasa hangat menjalar dipipinya ,luhan kaget lngsung terbangun dan memojokkan drinya di pojok tempat tidur . Seseorang itu hanya bisa ber smirk yg pasti tidak bisa luhan liat dan menaiki tempat tidur luhan dan mendekatinya ,luhan menundukin ke palanya ke lututnya dan memeluk lututnya sangat erat 'apa ini orang yg tdi'batin luhan . Tapi luhan agak sedikit aneh karena orang itu sama sekali belum bersuara atau setidaknya memaki luhan seperti sebelumnya kalau dia orang yg sama. Luhan yg masi terhanyut dalam pikirannya tidak menyadari seseorang itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya dengan suara nafas yg memburu sangat jelas terdengar ,lalu orang itu mengelus kepala luhan setelahnya orang itu lngsung menjambak rambut luhan agar mengangkat kepalanya ,"akhh"pekik luhan saat rasa pusing dikepalanya tambah sakit karena jambakkan itu .

Saat luhan sudah mengangkat kepalanya luhan sontak kaget ,bagaimana tidak tiba-tiba saja orang itu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir luhan.. Tidak lebih tepatnya mencium bibir luhan dengan kasar . Untuk yg ini luhan tidak bisa diam saja pun mencoba mendorong dada orang itu agar melepaskanya tapi tentu sangat sulit dengan badan lemah luhan , orang itu terus menguatkan jambakannya dan melumat bibir luhan sesekali di gigitnya bibir mungil itu .Luhan benar-benar ga bisa diam terus memberontak tapi tetap tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya .

"Plakk" suara tamparan orang itu di pipi luhan sangat keras hingga sepertinya ada darah yg mengalir disudut bibir luhan ,tanpa menunggu lama orang itu langsung menarik tubuh luhan agar tiduran lalu orang itu menindih badan luhan , 'luhan yg masi terus mendorong dada orang itu agar menjauh tapi lagi-lagi "PLLakk" tamparan lbih kuat lgi yg dia dapet sungguh rasanya sakit luhan makin melemah 'apa harus lagi-lagi harus oasrah?' Batin luhan . Orang itu pun mengunci tangan luhan diatas kepala luhan dan langsung kembali melumat kasar bibir luhan yg udah berasa amis karena darah tadi .

Setelah puas dengan bibir luhan orang itu pindah untuk menghabisi leher mulus luhan . Luhan yg sudah meneteskan air matanya hanya bisa meringis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasa orang itu mengigit leher luhan lalu memnghisap kuat bekas gigitan itu , ntah uda berapa banyak tanda yg dibuat orang itu di leher mulus luhan , namun itu tidak berlangsung cukup lama saat suara getaran dari saku orang itu membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya terhadap luhan dan langsung terbangun " ckk agghh" decak frustasi orang itu lalu meninggalkan ruang gelap itu meninggalkan luhan yg mengatur napasnya lemah , ya itu bukan orang yg sama mendengar decak kan frustasi orang itu uda sangat berbeda dengan orang yg mengunjunginya pertama si'sehun' dan apa orang tadi mencoba  
>memperkosanya? Apa dia gila ,yg luhan tau orang tdi juga namja saat luhan rasa dadanya yg datar saat mndorongnya tadi ,dan pastinya namja itu juga tau kan luhan itu namja.. .<p>

Luhan yg penasaran turun dari tempat tidurnya.. Ya,penasaran jadi disitu memang ada pintu? .luhan pun meraba-raba tembok untuk mncapai sudut dimana orang-orang itu kluar masuk ,tapi saat luhan mncapai sudut itu 'apa ini sama sekali tidak ada gagangnya' pikir luhan bagaimana caranya membukanya jika tdak gagangnya "hufff.." Hmbusan nafas luhan yg terasa frustasi ,lalu luhan pun berniat kembali kekasurnya tapi saat dirasa tembok atau mungkin pintu itu bergerak mata luhan terpaku ke pintu itu dengan gerak sedikit mundur kebelakang agak takut-takut(?) . Saat pintu itu terbuka sedikit ada cahaya sedikit yg masuk keruangan dengan sosok namja didepan pintu itu ,namja itu menatap luhan yg sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yg sudah lma tak melihat cahaya.

"a-apa yg kau lakukan,mau kabur?" Tanya namja itu , yg luhan sadari ini suara namja pertama yg mengunjunginya . Luhan yg penglihatannya sudah menjelas pun akhirnya bisa melihat wajah namja itu yg masi berdiri di dekat pintu dengan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu diluar ruangan ,namja yg ehmm.. Memang tampan dengan wajah dinginnya badan yg tinggi dan postur badanya bagus 'wait .. What?di tempat seperti ini masi mikirin penampilan orang ,seorang psikopat seperti dia?' Batin luhan . Luhan tidak berniat menjawab karena pastilah siapa yg tidak mau kabur dari tempat seperti ini? Jadi Lbih memilih membuang muka ke samping . "hey ,iblis ja.." Ucapan namja itu terpotong saat dia melihat ada sesuatu yg aneh di lher luhan yg terlihat sangat jelas karena kena cahaya dan sehun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mnyadari bekas itu .

Namja itu pun mendekat kearah luhan tanpa menutup pintu itu jadi cahaya remang-remang itu tetap bisa masuk keruangan yg tadinya gelap itu . Luhan hanya bisa menunduk takut-takut kalau dia akan dapet siksaan tambahan agak kaget saat dirasa tangan sehun yg akhirnya dia tau namanya karena bisa melihat name tag di seragam yg dia pakai sehun sekarang ,mengangkat dagunya luhan . Luhan sempat berpikir sehun akan melakukan hal yg sama seperti orang yg tadi jadi luhan mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya takut , "sejak kapan kau dapat tanda ini ?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan pertanyaan sehun ,tapi lalu luhan mngerti maksudnya saat sehun menyentuh leher luhan atau lbih tepatnya menyentuh kissmark orang tadi dlher luhan yg terasa perih disentuh sehun . "seperti bekas baru ,kau sendri yg membuatnya ... Tidak mungkin tapi"ucap sehun bingung .  
>Luhan yg melihat sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat menatap bibir luhan ,luhan tau yg di tatap bukanlah bibirnya tapi bekas darah kering di sudut bibirnya yg robek karena tamparin tadi .luhan mundur kebelakang tidak berniat menjawab ,ya dia mau jawab apa.. Jawab kalau tadi dia di siksa dan hampir diperkosa? Buat apa ,bukan kah sehun juga sama mengurungnya dsini dan menyiksanya.<p>

Sehun pun hanya menatap luhan yg mulai menaiki tempat tidurnya lalu meringkuk tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaannya . Sehun pun hanya berdecak kesal 'siapa yg melakukan itu ke luhan ku' batin sehun.. 'bentar.. Luhan ku? Ahh aku benar-benar mulai gila' batin sehun lgi sambil beranjak kluar dan menutup pintunya.

"se-sehun..."ucap luhan pelan sebelum pintu itu tertutup ,sangat pelan tapi sehun sadar bahwa luhan baru mnyebut namanya.

Gimana? Review nya ya .._  
>Karena review itu seperti menyemangati ku untuk membuat ff ini :'( makin banyak review makin cepet aku update ,makin banyak review juga makin aku banyakin juga words nya hehe<br>So aku tunggu reviewnya ...


	3. Chapter 3 i'm a devil?

Cast : Luhan  
>sehun<br>member exo  
>Rated : M [18+]<br>Genre : Romance/hurt  
>HUNHAN<br>WARNING! BOYxBOY,YAOI .

Oh iya ,aku mau kasi tau  
>Aku gak maksain bagi pembaca buat review sih ,kalau ada yg ngeriview makasih banget .tapi kalau nggak juga gpp ^_^ yg penting<br>..HAPPY READING..

**Chapter 3**

Sehun pun hanya berdecak kesal _'siapa yg melakukan itu ke luhan ku' batin sehun.. 'bentar.. Luhan ku? Ahh aku benar-benar mulai gila'_ batin sehun lgi sambil beranjak kluar dan menutup pintunya.

"se-sehun..."ucap luhan pelan sebelum pintu itu tertutup ,sangat pelan tapi sehun sadar bahwa luhan baru mnyebut namanya.

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

**-"I'M A DEVIL?"-**

**-sehun prov-**

_'b-barusan dia menyebut namaku?'_,batin ku saat tadi ku dengar luhan ah maksudku iblis itu mengeluarkan suaranya pertama kali selma dia tinggal disini(?) ,tapi bagaimana dia tau nama ku . Ah.. Iya tentu saja name tag diseragam ku . Tapi hatiku tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk mnjawab panggilannya ,jadi aku menutup pintu itu dengan remot pengendali dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu ruangan yg tepatnya ada di basement rumah ku . Lalu aku menaiki tangga menuju kamar ku yg ada di lantai 2 dan langsung merebahkan badan ku di kasur king size ku (?) .

"hhhh... " hmbusan nafas ku yg terasa sangat lelah ,lalu ku sentuh kening ku yg terasa pusing dan lagi aku teringat dengan kissmark di lher iblis itu siapa yg membuatnya? Aku tak ingat saat ku bawa iblis itu kesini pertama kali ada kissmark dan lagi saat ku sentuh tadi iblis itu meringis.. Sakit berarti baru kan ,tapi siapa? Saat aku tinggal dirumah hanya ada pelayan dan kakak ku si jong in,tapi tidak mungkin jong in, se tau ku dia normal(?) .

_'hah entahlah,mungkin itu bukan kissmark.. Mungkin saja si iblis itu mncakar-cakar lhernya sendri '_ batin ku yakin .

**-author prov-**

namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya langsung mandi dan siap-siap cepat jika dia tidak mau telat masuk sekolahnya . Namja itu sehun lalu berangkat menggunakan motor ducatinya menuju sekolahnya ,meninggalkan luhan dirumah nya atau tepatnya basementnya sendirian .

jam pelajaran pertama dimulai ,sehun hanya menatap papantulis dengan bosan sungguh bosan ,sebelum akhirnya ada suara yg mengkikis rasa bosan sehun (?),"hun.. Aku punya cerita menarik dari murid-murid SM high school ." Ucap teman sehun yg duduk disebelahnya dengan name tag bertuliskan 'chanyeol', "hmm, apa itu?" Tanya sehun malas-malasan."kau tau namja cantik yg terkenal disekolah itukan.. Emm siapa ya nmanya lu-lu.. Enthlah ,yg pasti katanya sudah hampir sebulan ini dia menghilang bahkan ada di tv dan aku baru tau itu" ucap chanyeol dengan akhir mengerucut bibirnya,"terus.. Kenapa?" Jawab sehun yg sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik, chanyeol pun memalingkan wajahnya kesal karena temannya yg sangat tidak asik itu.

" aku kira kau akan tertarik karena itu sekolah joy .. Dulu",ucap chanyeol dengan suara pelan tapi masi bisa tertangkap oleh pendengaran sehun "tak usah mengungkitnya aku malas mengingatnya."balas sehun dingin,chanyeol pun hanya kembali diam dan mengerutu ucapannya yg memang salah 'dasar mulut sial,kau mau melihat teman ku sedih lagi?' Batin chanyeol .

lagi-lagi ada roti dan air lagi di lantai dekat tempat tdurnya ,tapi yg pasti mkanan itu baru karena yg kmaren-kmaren uda luhan tendang- tendang ke segala penjuru ruangan(?) _'dari mana asalnya sih'_ pikir luhan ,karena setiap makanan itu datang kenapa luhan tidak pernah sadar ,lalu luhan pun berniat menendang makanan itu tetapi dia urungin niatnya itu karena sekarang sudah ada orang yg mengunjunginya bukan ? Siapa tau kalau dia sehat dan tak selemah ini dia bisa kluar dari ruangan yg ternyata di buat manusia ini.. Ya ,karena luhan pernah berpikir bahwa ini tempat yg dibuat oleh iblis atau mkhluk gaib lainnya(?) .  
>Luhan pun akhirnya mau memakan roti itu walau rasanya hambar tapi dia harus agar dia tak selemah ini lgi ,mungkin dia bisa ngelawan sehun nantinya .<p>

**-luhan prov-**

aku pun menghabiskan roti yg tinggal gigitan terakhir ,walau rasanya sangat sangat sangat lah hambarrr... Tapi siapa tau kalau badan ku tidak selemah ini aku benar-benar bisa mengalahkan sisehun yg kalau aku ingat-ingat badanya tidak terlalu besar dariku hanya tinggi sedikit dan lgi kmaren dia masi memakai seragam sma? Pasti dia dibawahku

"cihh.." Decih Ku saat kupikir sebnarnya sehun tak ada apa" nya ,tapi orang yg satu lgi haishh aku tak mau mngingat hal yg menjijikan kn itu lgi _'aku masih suka dada dan paha yeoja yg montok..'_ Batin ku.  
>Aku pun menjelajah ruangan gelap ini yg sebenarnya agak luas ,ya aku harus mulai mngetahui ruangan ini sepenuhnya agar benar-benar siap melawan sehun . Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala Ku ,karena rasanya aku mulai gila memikirkan hal-hal caranya melawan si sehun ,tapi dengan begitu rasanya aku punya semangat hidup lagi(?) .<p>

Lalu aku pun mengistrahat kn badan ku karena lelah sehabis olhraga untuk mngencangkn otot -otot ku lgi stelah sekian lma... .

_'iblis ..?'_ Batinku setelah kepikiran setiap sehun mngunjungi ku kenapa dia terus mnyebutku iblis ,apa maksudnya jelas-jelas dia yg iblis memperlakukan ku seperti ini,sebenarnya apa salahku? Apa kalau nanti dia mngunjungiku aku harus mulai berbicara dengannnya,ya sungguh sebenernya aku uda ga tahan untuk terus-terusan bisu seperti ini banyak yg mau ku tanyakan hanya saja aku takut salah ngomong dan memperburuk keadaan,karena aku bnar-bnar tidak tau salahku,tapi saat kmarin aku akhirnya mau mnanyakannya.. Dia si sehun malah pergi begtu saja pdhal aku tau dia pasti mendengar ku menyebut namanya .

Aku pun mengerutkan kning ku berpikir,apa jangan-jangan karena kelakuan ku disekolah? Ya aku memang seorang pemberontak ,suka merendahkan orang lain,menyingkirkan orang-orang yg membuat mslah denganku ,tapi mnyingkirkan dalam arti hanya menjauhkannya dari ku tidak berlebihan misalkan membunuh orang seperti yg ada di film" asing (?)ya aku juga masi punya hati walau tidak bisa dilihat orang-orang yg lngsung mngecap ku sebagai yg jahat .

Tapi seingat ku aku tak pernah mngusik hidup si sehun ,dari seragamnya saja sudah beda sekolah "menyebalkannn.." Cibir ku .  
>Rasa kantuk pun mnyertai ku yg terus-terusan memikirkan hal-hal yg tidak aku mngerti ,lalu aku pun terlelap.<p>

**-author prov-**

saat itu jam menunjukan lewat tengah malam dan sehun yg masi mnggunakan seragam sekolah baru pulang memasuki rumahnya dengan jalan sempoyongan dan tampak sangat berantakan ,tas nya dibuang begitu saja tapi langsung di pungut sama pelayan yg memang masi bangun . "mana remot pintu basement?" Pinta sehun ke pelayan yg tadi , "ah ini tuan" ucap pelayan itu sambil memberikan sebuah remot untuk membuka pintu ruangan di basement sehun . Sehun pun lngsung turun ke basement dengan masi jalan yg sempoyongan yg ntah sudah berapakali hampir terjatuh.

Luhan yg tadinya terlelap kaget tiba-tiba ada yg berteriak-triak(?) ,"hey ..IBLISS bngun! Trnyata kau masi bisa setenang itu dikurung dtempat yg memang pntas untukmu ,cihh ternyata masi kurang yah hkuman untukmu!" Ucap sehun dengan segala makiannya . Luhan yg masi diam terduduk di tempat tdurnya ga tau apa yg sedang sehun lkukan karena ruangan yg begtu gelap itu ,sampai sebuah tangan mncengkram lhernya kuat ...tangan sehun "akhh ..hahh lep-" pekik luhan saat dirasa kuuatnya cengkraman sehun yg seperti berniat membunuhnya sekrang."kenapa aku begitu bodoh dari kmaren terus menunda untuk mnyiksamu.. "ucap sehun lgi yg sekarang tangan satunya sudah mnjambak rambut luhan ,sungguh sakit .

Kmna kekuatan yg udah luhan siapkan tadi siang? Rencana-rencana nya melawan sehun yg kurus? Rasanya lenyap bgitu saja.. Aura sehun terlalu kuat menakutkan sekarang untuk dilawan." Hentikk- enghhh" luhan terus memukuli tangan sehun yg mencengkram lhernya," tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuhmu... Ya,setidaknya tidak secepat ini" bisik sehun yg dilnjut dengan mencium kuping luhan, melumat cuping kupingnya dan melepaskan cengkramannya di lher luhan dan jmbakkan rambut luhan.

_'di-dia mabuk? '_batin luhan yg penciumannya menangkap bau khas minuman beralkohol dari badan sehun yg sekarang jaraknya sangat dekat ,apa lagi dengan posisi luhan ditindih sehun sekarang .  
>Luhan terus memalingkan mukanya dan mndorong dada sehun saat sehun mncoba untuk mncium bibirnya ,sehun pun mengambil tindakkan menangkup pipi luhan lalu mncium bibir mungil itu dengan kasar ,melumatnya ,mnghisapnya, mnjilatnya lalu mncoba mndrong lidahnya dibir luhan untuk masuk tapi luhan terus saja mnutup bibir mungilnya itu rapat-rapat. Sehun sudah seperti pemangsa yg kelaparan mnggigit keras bibir luhan yg mulai robek dan mngeluarkan darah,"mmh akhh"akhirnya luhan yg tak tahan sakit yg dirasa memekik membuka sedikit mulutnya ,sehun dengan siggap memasuki lidahnya di mulut luhan dan mulai memainkan lidahnya.<p>

_'ini benar-benar gilaa..!'_ Batin luhan sambil terus memukul dan mndrong dada sehun saat dirasa pasokan udara di paru-parunya harus butuh pengisian lagi(?) . Sehun yg memang sbenernya agak merasa sakit oleh pukulan luhan mngambil alih tangan kedua tngan luhan lalu mngunci keduanya disebelah kpala luhan ,dan memilih mnyerang lher luhan yg sudah ada bercak-bercak kissmark yg memudar... Tapii tidak butuh waktu lma karena bercak kissmark baru sudah mnempel lagi dilhernya jenjang luhan . Luhan dengan nafas memburu hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya yg semakin bnyak mngeluarkan darah untuk menahan desahanya yg terus memksa keluar dari tenggorokkan karena sentuhan-sentuhan bibir sehun di lhernya, ditambah sekarang tangan sehun sudah masuk kedalam kaos luhan dan memainkan tonjolan kecil luhan ,"ngggmm" desah luhan yg tertahan krena terus mngigit bibirnya.

Luhan yg terus bergerak-gerak gelisah karena sentuhan sehun di tubuhnya yg sekarang uda topless tanpa sadar dan tidak sengaja lututnya menyentuh lit'sehun yg sekarang tambah mngeras karena ketidak sengjaan luhan(?) ."mhh ternyata ibliis ini menikmatinya dan tak sabar? Muna sekali dari tdi trus melawan" bisik sehun di didepan wajah luhan yg membuat luhan merinding takut "a-ani hentikkan se-se..hun" ucap luhan terbata dengan nafas yg masi memburu. "siapa bilang kau boleh mntmyebut namaku hem? Makhluk seperti mu tidak ada pantas-pantasnya mnyebut namaku!" Kata sehun dengan nada dingin sambil mncengkram dagu luhan ,luhan yg takut hanya memejamkan matanya erat .

"kau..." putus sehun lalu mndekati kuping luhan dan berbisik  
>"pembunuh..." Lanjut sehun.<p>

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .  
>. . . . . . . . . . .<p>

HOWWW ..?  
>Kalau ada yg mau ditanyakan atau sekedar komen review saja ya^.^<p>

Sedikit curhat (?) aku bikin chap 3 dalam keadaan mati lampu huhu sampe ga tdur ampe pagi ㅠ.ㅠ.


	4. Chapter 4 i'm a devil?

Cast : Luhan , sehun , member exo  
>Rated : M [18+]<br>Genre : Romantic/hurt  
>HUNHAN<br>Warning! BOYxBOY

Chapter 4

"siapa bilang kau boleh mntmyebut namaku hem? Makhluk seperti mu tidak ada pantas-pantasnya mnyebut namaku!" Kata sehun dengan nada dingin sambil mncengkram dagu luhan ,luhan yg takut hanya memejamkan matanya erat .

"kau..." putus sehun lalu mndekati kuping luhan dan berbisik

"pembunuh..." Lanjut sehun.

...

...

...

..

.

**"I'M A DEVIL?"**

.

..

...

...

...

sehun terbangun dari tdur nya dengan kepala yg terasa begitu sangat berat, seakan-akan ada batu yg sangat berat menimpa kepalanya(?) dan lagi juga badannya terasa sangat tidak enak saat di rasa seragam sekolahnya masi melekat di badannya.

Benar-benar berantakan, dengan kancing baju yg terbuka dan blazernya yang sudah terkapar di bawah tempat tidur .

_'kenapa aku tidur disini?'_

Batin sehun saat menyadari bawah dia bukan di kamarnya.. Melain kan di ruangan basement tempatnya mengurung luhan.

"apa yang kulakukan sampai bisa tertidur disini hhh.." Kata sehun sambil menuruni tempat tidurnya.  
>Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar,pantas saja ruangan itu tidak terlalu gelap.<p>

Sehun pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu saat dia mulai mengingat luhan, jangan-jangan dia sudah kabur?.

"sial.." Umpat sehun.

tak butuh waktu lama atau sampai benar-benar mengelilingi rumahnya,sehun sudah mendapati sosok 'si iblis kecil' menurut sehun,sedang terlelap di sofa ruang tv dengan berbagai macam sampah bekas makanan berada didekat luhan dan juga seseorang... .

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sehun datar ke kakaknya 'jongin'  
>Saat melihat jongin yang sedang terduduk di depan sofa tempat yang ditiduri oleh luhan dan sedang menatapi luhan dengan intens.<p>

"ckk" decak jongin kesal karena sehun menggangu aktifitasnya menatapi makhluk cantik didepannya,"jangan berisik.." Lanjut jongin dengan nada pelan takut-takut kalau luhan akan terbangun.  
>Sehun yang tidak mau mendengarkan kakaknya itu bergerak mndekati sofa yang ditiduri luhan dan langsung menarik lengan luhan.<p>

"ee-eh?" Kaget luhan yang mimpi indahnya hancur karena sekarang sehun sudah menariknya ke basement lagi,dan jong in hanya bisa mengerutu kesal karena adiknya itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Ya.. Jongin emang tau kalau sehun mnyembunyikan seseorang dirumah mereka ini,tapi dia tak mau mengambil pusing untuk ikut campur urusan adik nya itu.

"pe-pelan...pelan" ucap luhan saat rasanya tidak sanggup berjalan mngikuti sehun yg menariknya kasar,apa lagi luhan baru saja terbangun dan jiwanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya(?).  
>Sebelum sampai basement sehun mnghentikan langkahnya dan mendorong luhan ketembok.<p>

"akhh.." Pekik luhan sakit karena sehun mndorongnya dengan kuat.

"kau tadi mau kabur kan? Bagaimana bisa kau membuka pintunya? Mencoba melawanku huh?",tanya sehun bertubi tubi tepat didepan muka luhan.

"a.. a-aku" luhan yang bingung harus mnjawab apa ,

memilih memanglingkan wajahnya kesamping.  
>Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat luhan memanglingkan wajahnya dan dia melihat di sana tepat di leher luhan terdapat bercak-bercak yang memudar dan yang warnanya masi keunguan sangat jelas pun ada .<p>

DEG

Seketika itu pun sehun mengingat kejadian semalam dimana dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk,dan saat dia mencumbui luhan terasa sangat jelas dipikirannya sekarang ,sungguh jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ini.

_'a-apa jangan-jangan aku sudah... menyetubuhinya?' Batin sehun karena dia tidak terlalu mngingat semuannya ._

..

..

..

..

**-Flashback on-**

"kau..." putus sehun lalu mndekati kuping luhan dan berbisik  
>"pembunuh..." Lanjut sehun.<p>

Luhan melototkan matanya tak percaya, kaget,kesal,marah.. Apa tadi sehun baru saja menyebutnya _'pembunuh'_ ,seumur-umur luhan merasa menyakiti binatang saja tidak pernah apa lagi membunuh.

"m-maksudmu.." Tanya luhan takut-takut sambil terus mendorong sehun yg berniat menciumnya lagi.  
>Namun bukan jawaban yang luhan dapat , justru badan sehun yang berat tak sadarkan diri menindihnya.<p>

"enggh Adik ku... Semua karena kauu.."

"aku ingin adik kecilku nnhh" gumam sehun yang tak sadarkan diri.  
>Luhan yang tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sehun pun lebih memilih menyingkirkan badan sehun dan mengambil remote di saku celana sehun untuk membuka pintunya.<p>

_'BERHASIL!'_ Batin luhan senang saat pintunya terbuka.

Luhan pun beranjak keruang atas untuk kluar dari rumah ini ,tapi nihil dia sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dengan semua pintu tertutup sangat rapat, niat untuk kluar dari jendela pun gagal karena semua jendela ada jeruji besinya.

"hahhhh tetap tak bisa kluar? Bagaimana bisa ada rumah sekaku seperti ini" gerutu luhan sambil berjalan-jalan di dapur,lalu saat dia membuka kulkas rawut mukanya sedikit kmbali ceria karena betapa banyak makanan instan yang tersedia.

Luhan pun membawa sebanyak yang dia bisa ke sofa dan memakan semuanya disana.

Sehun? Menurutnya urusan belakangan yang penting dia bisa kenyang dulu.  
>Tanpa sadar luhan pun terlelap saat masi memaksakan untuk terus makan.<p>

**-flashback off-**

"apa ..." Ucap sehun gantung ,

"aku melakukan ehhmm..sesuatu terhadapmu?" Lanjut sehun bertanya sambil menundukan kepala malu(?).

Luhan menggerutkan dahinya bingung.

Apa maksud sehun?

Tentu saja dia banyak melakukan sesuatu terhadap dirinya dari mulai menggurungnya disini,itu termasuk sesuatu kan?.

"ya..",jawab luhan dengan gugup .

Sehun yg mendengar jawaban luhan terlihat agak terkejut,dia pun mengangkat kepalanya menatap luhan.

"jadi aku benar menidurimu..,kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?atau jangan-jangan kau malah sengaja tidak menolak karena menikmatinya" ucap sehun ke luhan sedikit kesal

"menjijikan.."lanjut sehun.

Wajah luhan berubah sangat terkejut dan memerah setelah mndengar apa yg barusan sehun katakan.

"kau yang menjijikan"

mata sehun melebar , berani sekali iblis itu terhadapnya .

ya.. Luhan sudah benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak membalas setelah terus disiksa apa lagi tadi sehun menuduhnya? Jelas-jelas dia yg berniat memperkosa luhan .

"kau yang menyiksaku dan hampir memperkosa ku kenapa aku yang disalahkan" lanjut luhan dengan nada sedikit tinggi .

_'hampir?_' Pikir sehun,jadi dia tidak benar-benar meniduri luhan kan , Sehun pun bernapas lega .  
>Tapi apa itu,luhan baru saja mulai BERANI membentaknya?.<p>

"aku sudah cape.. Cepat katakan apa salahku?dan siapa kau sebenernya?" Tanya luhan sambil mndorong sehun pelan agar sedikit menjauh darinya.

sehun benar-benar bingung knpa luhan jadi seberani ini.

"kenapa aku harus mngatakannya padamu? Dan akan percuma juga aku mngatakannya ,kenapa tidak kau berpikir dan bertanya kepda drimu sendiri apa kesalahanmu?" balas sehun sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Luhan menatap sehun kesal .

Apakah orang didepannya ini sedang mengerjainnya ,pikir luhan.  
>"apa maksudmu dengan pembunuh.." ucap luhan<p>

dan langsung memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke dada sehun agar tdak menatap mata sehun langsung.

"aku mndengar mu tdi malam mnyebutku pembunuh,membunuh siapa?" Tanya luhan lgi .

_'apa dia benar-benar tidak tau kesalahannya?ah tidak,palingan dia hanya tdak mau disalahkan pastinya'_ batin sehun.

Sehun melakukan smirk andalannya

"baguslah kau tidak ingat,dengan begitu kau harus tetap berpikir dan mnyadari kesalahanmu sendiri ",kata sehun sambil menarik luhan lagi dan mngurung luhan di dalam ruangan gelap itu.

"HEY..HEYYY keluarkan aku dan jelaskan padakuu! "teriak luhan sambil mnendang-nendang pintunya.

"jangan membuat ku menjadi gilaaa... Seee hunn!".

..

**-sehun pov-**

Drrtt

Drttttt

Aku mengambil handphone ku yg baru saja bergetar dari sakuku.  
>Ternyata sebuah pesan dari temanku si tiangg listrik 'chanyeol'.<p>

_From : Si tiang _  
><em>hun , hari ini kita cabut aja bagaimana? <em>  
><em>Aku tunggu di cafe biasa ..<em>  
><em>Ada sesuatu juga sih sebenarnya,nanti aku beritahu di cafe ! Hehe :D .<em>

Ya sebenarnya aku juga agak malas masuk hari ini , 'bukan ide yg buruk' batinku lalu membalas pesan itu.

_To : Si tiang_  
><em>Ok .<em>

Setelah itu aku pun mengganti baju seragam ku dengan kaos dan celana jeans agar lebih santai.

**cáfe**

Aku berjalan memasuki cafe tempat biasa aku datangi dengan chanyeol ,karena disitu tidak terlalu rame dan sangat nyaman.

Tidak lama kemudian aku pun menemukan sosok 'si tiang listrik' itu dan...  
>Seorang namja ?.<p>

Aku pun mendekati meja tempat chanyeol berada , aku langsung bisa melihat senyum chanyeol yg menyilaukan pandangan ku itu(?) ketika melihat ku .

"aku kira kau tidak datang hun.. Hehe,kemarilah duduk" sambut cahnyeol kepada ku dan mempersilhkan ku duduk disampingnya.

"siapa dia?" Tanya ku datar dan terus memperhatikan namja mungil didepanku .

"ahh iya , ini baekhyun ehhm gebetanku" jawab chanyeol yg kaalimat terakhirnya dipercepat .

Namja didepanku tersenyum dan bisa aku lihat pipinya memerah setelah mendengar perkataan chanyeol tadi dan dia mngulurkan tangannya kepadaku .

"annyeong sehun , namaku baekhyun " kata namja mungil didepanku yg ternyata namanya baekhyun .  
>Aku hanya sedikit tersenyum dan mnjabat tangannya sebentar.<p>

"hehhh" dengusku kesal

Ternyata aku di ajak si tiang kemari hanya untuk menemaninya pacaran?.

Yah , Akhirnya aku hanya sebagai buku menu mungkin(?) bagi kedua orang yg sedang pdkt itu , jadi aku lbih memilih memesan makanan karena aku memang belum sarapan gara-gara 'si iblis kecil' itu .

" ne .. Sampai sekarang belum ada yg bisa menemukannya , aku sungguh khawatir dengannya" kata namja mungil itu 'baekhyun' .

Aku pun mulai mndengarkan pembicaraan mereka karena penasaran.

"oh jadi kau temannya?" Tanya chanyeol

dan aku bisa melihatnya sedikit terkejut .  
>Sungguh aku penasaran apa yg mereka bicarakan,<p>

hanya saja terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakannya jadi aku memilih pasang kuping lebar-lebar .

"tidak,bahkan aku sahabat luhan sejak kecil " jawab baekhyun dengan nada sedikit sedih sepertinya.  
><em>'luhan'<em> batinku .

Aku tak salah dengar? Jadi mereka sedang membicarakan luhan .  
>Ya dari seragam sekolah baekhyun aku tau bahwa dia murid SM high school , jadi berarti benar luhan yg itu<p>

_'si iblis kecil' ._

Rasa penasaran ku seketika memuncak , tapi kenapa aku jadi semakin ingin mngetahui tentang 'luhan' .

"lalu apa kau sungguh-sungguh tak tahu kenapa luhan menghilang? Bukan kah katamu kalian sahabat?" Tanya chanyeol lagi yg sepertinya sama penasarannya juga denganku ,

ah rasanya aku beruntung sekarang punya teman suka bergosip(?).  
>Aku melihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk .<p>

"bisa saja orang yg ingin membalas kan dendam kepadanya.. Bukan kah dia sering menindas orang" kata ku yg terlontar begitu saja

karena terlalu penasaran sepertinya  
>Dan memang benar bukan karena hal itu?.<p>

Baekhyun dan chanyeol serempak melihat kearah ku bingung.

"ya- yaa aku pernah mndengar gosipnya kalau dia penindas" ucap ku gugup.

Baekhyun memasang muka tidak suka terhadapku ,kenapa? Apa aku salah? .

"hahhh" desah kecewa baekhyun dan memanglingkan pandangannya dariku lalu menunduk lagi .

"itu yg aku khawatirkan.."

"aku takut orang-orang yg salah sangka terhadapnya melakukan ini"

"padahal luhan tidak seperti apa yg kalian pikirkan",ucap baekhyun pelan tapi masi bisa aku dengar dan sepertinya chanyeol juga.

"ma-maksudmu?" Tanya chanyeol ke baekhyun.

"ya ..karena luhan tidak disini jadi aku bisa menceritakannya",aku dan chanyeol seperti langsung terdiam dan menuggu diceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur(?) .

"luhan tidak pernah berniat mnjadi penindas sebenarnya, dia adalah orang terbaik yg pernah aku kenal dan sudah aku anggap seperti kakaku sendiri..."

"...dia seperti itu hanya agar orang-orang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya , bahkan bagus kalau orang itu tidak mnyukainya menurut luhan",

aku mengerutkan dahi ku bingung mndengar baekhyun bercerita dan  
>Baekhyun bisa aku liat mngambil napas dan melnjutkannya lagi .<p>

"dia melakukan itu karena orang tua nya yg terlalu overprotective terhadapnya... "

"...jadi luhan tidak boleh berteman dengan anak yg miskin , bodoh , apa lagi yg bisa mnjerumuskan luhan ke hal negative,keliatanya orang tua yg baik bukan? Tapi itu hanya untuk mnjaga nama baik kluarganya saja dan orang tua luhan tak segan-segan mnghancurkan orang seperti itu jika mndekati luhan , karena luhan takut terjadi sesuatu yg tidak-tidak makanya dia membuat semua orang menjauhinya tapi luhan juga tidak pernah melakukan hal yg kelewat batas.. Aku tau karena aku terus bersamanya ...mngawasinya" jeda baekhyun sbntar

dan melnjutkannya lgi.

"dan pernah sebelumnya ada yeoja yg merusak mobil luhan, tidak terima karena luhan menolaknya padahal luhan mnolaknya krena punya alasan yg jelas 'tidak mau trjadi sesuatu yg buruk' ,sehari setelah itu yeoja itu bunuh diri , mereka yg tidak tau apa-apa malah menuduh bahwa luhan meniduri yeoja itu dan membuangnya mknya yeoja itu bnuh dri ..."

"...Semua kesalah pahaman ini sudah kelewat batas , Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan sekarang luhan menghilang" , kata baekhyun pajang lebar dan sekarang sudah meneteskan air mata sepertinya .

Aku?

dan chanyeol?

Masi terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing .

" yeoja? Yeoja siapa?" Tanya ku yg sepertinya tau siapa yg dimaksud baekhyun .

Baekhyun melihat kearah ku seperti berpikir .

"seingat ku namanya joy ..kalau tidak salah dia junior kami ank kelas 1" jawab baekhyun.

DEG

Terkejut ..sangat  
>Bahkan aku bisa melihat chanyeol yg memandangi ku dengan wajahnya yg bahkan lebih terkejut .<p>

Apa kata baekhyun benar? Jadi bukan...

Luhan...

Lalu siapa , tidak mungkin joy sebodoh itu hanya karena ditolak

Tapi tidak mungkin baekhyun berbohong..

Karena dia tidak mungkin tau aku yg menyembunyikan luhan

Dan bagaimana kalau dia benar?

Bagaimana jika...

jika orang yg salah sangka itu aku ?

Berati aku...

DEG

DEG

DEG

a..aku

_Aku lah iblis nya?_

..

..

..

..

..

..

**WUUUUHHHUU**  
><strong>Akhirnya selesai juga chap 4 <strong>  
><strong>Dan ada pengumuman...<strong>  
><strong>Jeng<strong>

**Jeng**

**Jeng**

**Jeng**

**Chapter 5 is END**

^o^  
><strong>[NinHunHan5120] <strong>  
><strong>Ini uda next^.^ .<strong>

**[ ] **  
><strong>Iya aku emang baru bljar nulis ff nihㅠ<strong>**.ㅠ ****jadi masih harus beljarr lgi kmu sok tau(?)('o') disini uda terungkap kan tapi? .**

** [lisnana1] **  
><strong>Ya sehun tega gak tega sebenernyaㅠ<strong>**.ㅠ****. Uda terungkap dichapterini tuh kan? .**  
><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>Kritik dan saran kalian juga pembelajaran buat ku o<strong>  
><strong>Jadi gomawo *bow bow bow*<strong>  
><strong>Thx for review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 i'm a devil

Cast : luhan , sehun , and other  
>Rated : M [18+]<br>Genre : Romantic , hurt  
>Warning! BOYxBOY , YAOI<br>HUNHAN,KAILU

Aku?

dan chanyeol?

Masi terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing .

" yeoja? Yeoja siapa?" Tanya ku yg sepertinya tau siapa yg dimaksud baekhyun .

Baekhyun melihat kearah ku seperti berpikir .

"seingat ku namanya joy ..kalau tidak salah dia junior kami ank kelas 1" jawab baekhyun.

DEG

Terkejut ..sangat  
>Bahkan aku bisa melihat chanyeol yg memandangi ku dengan wajahnya yg bahkan lebih terkejut .<p>

Apa kata baekhyun benar? Jadi bukan...

Luhan...

Lalu siapa , tidak mungkin joy sebodoh itu hanya karena ditolak

Tapi tidak mungkin baekhyun berbohong..

Karena dia tidak mungkin tau aku yg menyembunyikan luhan

Dan bagaimana kalau dia benar?

Bagaimana jika...

jika orang yg salah sangka itu aku ?

Berati aku...

DEG

DEG

DEG

a..aku

Aku lah iblis nya?  
>-chapter5-<br>.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'I'M A DEVIL?'**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-author pov-**

"sehun.." Panggil si namja tiang itu 'chanyeol'  
>ke temannya yg berada duduk di sampingnya.<p>

"joy itu... Joy adikmu kan yg dimaksud?" Tanya chanyeol .  
>Sehun tak menjawabnya , terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendri .<p>

Baekhyun mngernyit bingung mndengar chanyeol mnyebut joy 'adiknya' sehun .

"tunggu ..apa maksudmu yeol? Joy adiknya se-"

baekhyun menggantung ucapannya saat dia melihat wajah sehun yg tampak memikirkan sesuatu , tiba-tiba saja baekhyun memikirkan hal yg mungkin-

"oh astaga ..jangan bilang hilangnya luhan ada hubungannya dengan mu sehun ?"

Sehun langsung sadar dari pikirannya dan langsung menatap baekhyun kaget .

"be-benar kah?" Tanya baekhyun lagi ke sehun .

Sehun mngalihkan pandangannya kearah lain .  
>"maafkan aku" ucap sehun pelan<p>

Setelahnya sehun lngsung beranjak dari cafe meniggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun yg mulai memanggil nama sehun , sungguh baekhyun ingin tau kalau benar dimna luhan sekarang ? .  
>..<p>

..

..

..

..

..

Luhan terus menundukkan kepalanya .

"lama sekali dia.. " Gerutu luhan .

Dia benar-benar butuh pnjelasan sehun sekarang juga , bagi luhan rasanya lebih baik mati dari pada harus terus disini memikirkan kesalah yg bahkan dia tidak tau apa itu apa lagi sendirian .

Luhan pun menuruni tempat tidurnya dan mulai meraba-raba tembok agar sampai di dekat pintu .

Tokk tokk

Tokkkk tokkkkk

"sehunnn"

"heyyy sehunnnn cepatlahhkemari"

Luhan terus menggedor-gedor pintunya dan teriak-teriak sungguh dia sudah tidak sabar dan cukup bosan.

Jongin yg saat itu berjalan melewati tangga menuju basement menghentikan langkahnya saat dia mendengar suara luhan yg berisik.

"sehun sekolah ?" Tanya jongin kepada pelayan yg berada di dekat situ .

"saya rasa tidak , karena tuan sehun pergi tidak menggunakan seragam dan tidak membawa tas"jawab pelayan itu .

"em, berikan remot basement itu"pinta jongin .

"ah maaf tuan , tuan sehun melarang saya untuk memberikannya kepada tuan" ucap pelayan itu menunduk takut.

Ya memang semua yg memegang kendali dirumah itu adalah sehun ,karena itu rumah pemberian org tuanya .

Sebenarnya jongin juga punya rumahnya sendiri hanya saja rumahnya berada di negara yg sama dengan tempat tinggal org tua mereka ,di jepang.

"kau! Berani membatahku"

Bentak jongin dengan mncengkram bahun si pelayan.

"akkh.. Bu-bukan begitu tuan"

Jong in hampir saja menampar pelayan itu kalau saja matanya tidak melihat remot di kantung baju pelayan itu , dia pun merampas remot itu .

"kau" tunjuk jongin didepan wajah pelayan itu .

"berurusan dengan ku kalau memberitahukan soal ini kepada sehun " ancam jongin .

"BUKAAAAA ..sehunn hey bocahh"

Brukk

Brukkkkk

Jongin tersenyum ah tidak lebih tepat nya bersemirk didepan pintu masuk ruangan luhan yg begitu berisik karena di tendang-tendang luhan.

Luhan kaget tiba-tiba saja pintu itu bergerak terbuka .

_'akhirnya'_ batin luhan ,karena dia pikir sehun yg membukanya .

"k-kau siapa?" Tanya luhan ke namja dihadapannya yg membuka pintu tadi .

_'bukan sehun ...tapi tmpak tak asing'_ batin luhan lgi dan berjalan mundur pelan karena namja tadi 'jongin' mulai memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintunya .

Terang

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu terang , setelah jongin menekan salah satu tombol di remot untuk membuka pintu.

Luhan sudah tersudut di tembok dan jongin semakin mendekat dan terus mndekat .

"a-apa mau..mu?" Tanya luhan terbata-bata karena bibirnya terus bergemetar .

Takut ..ya siapa yg tidak takut melihat senyuman jongin yg seperti baru saja menemukan mangsanya(?).

Tangan luhan yg tadinya bergerak mendrong pundak jongin sekarang sudah dicengkram jongin di tembok,

luhan ...terperangkap.

"aku mau tubuhmu~" bisik jongin di kuping luhan membuat drinya merinding takut seketika .  
>.<p>

.

.

"nghhh aku mohonn lepashhh hiks" ucap luhan di sela-sela isakkannya .

Jongin seperti tuli terus saja melakukan aktifitasnya melahap kulit lher luhan , jilat , isapan , serata gigitan yg membuat leher luhan sedikit nyeri karena perih .

Tangannya tak pernah berhenti memainkan nipple luhan dan yg satu memanjakan bagian bawah luhan .

"AKKHHHH"

Pekik luhan saat tiga jari namja yg ada di atas badannya sekarang memaksa masuk ke lubang bawah luhan .

"Henn-hentikkan itu ngmmmhhh"ucap luhan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat menahan desahannya.

Jongin tidak perduli udah sepecah apa tangis luhan sekarang , karena dia benar-benar ingin melakukan ini sejak lama sejak melihat luhan dibawa sehun ke rumah ini , dan waktu itu memang jongin yg hampir memperkosa luhan juga jika saja sehun tidak menghubunginya .

Makanya sekarang dia tidak mnyia-yiakan waktu yg ada .

Jongin straight ..tentu dia tau itu dia normal , tapi siapa yg tidak tergiur melihat luhan yg bahkan lbih terlihat cantik dan menarik dari pada yeoja ? .

"luu~ ...lubangmu sempit sekali , jari ku saja sangat nikmat didalam sana apa lagi penis ku " kata jongin sambil memperlihatkan senyum evilnya lalu mencium kasar bibir luhan .

" mmphh lepass hh"

Luhan terus memberontak , dia terus mendorong badan jongin dengan kekuatan yg sangat lemah pasti tapi dia tak ingin pasrah begitu aja .

_'sehun'_ batin luhan .

Entah mengapa luhan merasa sehun bisa mnyelamatkannya dari orang ini padahal dia tau dan sadar bahwa sehun termasuk orang jahatnya..

..tapi dia tidak tau kenapa kalau dengan sehun tidak terlalu seburuk ini (?).

Jongin tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya yg sudah memuncak sampai ubun-ubun untuk tidak menyetubuhi luhan sekarang juga .

"emmhh tidak jangannn "

"a-aku mohohnnn jangann hikss"

Lagi .. Luhan terus memberontak saat dia rasa ujung penis jongin mnyentuh luar lubangnya .

PLAKKK

Tamparan itu langsung membuat luhan bungkam .  
>Dia pasrah sekarang .<p>

"NGGGMMHHHH AKHHHH "

Sakit .

Air mata luhan terus trun saat dirasa lubangnya sangat terasa sakit , perih , nyeri bahkan tak bisa diungkapkan lagi sakitnya ini .

Luhan mngigit seprainya yg sudah berantakkan .

"shhh mmmh luu hh lubang mu nikmat ahh" desah nikmat jongin yg terus menusukkan penisnya di lubang luhan dengan gerakan semakin cepat .

"luu sshhh luuu akhhhh"

Jong in mncapai klimaks nya setelah luhan sudah menduluinya dua kali .

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat dan terus menyumpal mulutnya dengan seprai tadi .

Dan yg ada dipikirannya saat ini

Bahwa dia telah diperkosa.

Jong in bangun memakai celananya lagi dan merapikan bajunya sambil menatap luhan .

"tubuhmu sangat nikmat , rasanya aku tidak ingin berhenti kalau saja aku tidak teringat dengan sehun " kata jongin sambil tersenyum ke luhan .

"bahkan tubuh adikku joy , tak senikmat drimu padahal dia yeoja cihh.."

"..dan dengan bodohnya dia bunuh diri membuat ku tak punya mainan lagi... Haha tapi aku beruntung karena sehun membawa mainan yg baru" lanjut jong in .  
>.<p>

.

.

**-Flashback-**

" oppa ..a-aku menyukaimu"

ucap yeoja manis dengan rambut panjangnya yg di cat hijau stengah bagian bawahnya .

Namja di depannya terkejut mndengar pernyataan yeoja didepannya yeoja yg mnjadi temannya selama disekolah yg sudah dia anggap adik sendri .

"a-apa?" Tanya namja itu takut jika dia salah dengar tadi .

" jadi lah pacarku oppa aku sangat mnyukai mu ah, tidak bahkan aku mencintai mu luhan oppa"lanjut yeoja tadi 'joy' .

"emm , mi-mianhe joy"

"tapi aku tidak bisa" jawab namja itu dan langsung meninggalkan joy disana sendrian .

Joy langsung berlari sambil terus menggusapkan air matanya yg terus jatuh , rasanya hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang .

" kenapa kau menolakku oppa.. Ini sakit sungguh sakitt hikss" isak joy yg berniat kluar sekolah untung pulang .

Tapi saat di parkiran tiba-tiba saja dia melihat sejumlah siswa memberet-beret kan mobil luhan .  
>"heii apa yg kalian lakukan"<p>

Bentak joy yg sonttak membuat siswa-siswa tadi kabur .

_'tunggu kenapa aku masih peduli? Bahkan dia saja menolakku dan meninggalkan ku sendrian'_ batin joy dan tersenyum miris .

Joy memasuki rumahnya -_rumah sehun-_ mengngendap-ngendap  
>Tapi bukan karena sehun yg dia takutin tetapi kakaknya yg paling tua 'jong in' , bagaimana tidak jika<p>

hampir setiap hari jong in terus menggodanya dan menyentuh tubuhnya walau tidak sapai berbuat 'itu' .  
>Joy juga tidak bisa mengadu karena jong in itu pengancam .<p>

"hahh.." Lega joy saat dia sudah membaringkan badannya diranjangnya .

"sudah pulang adik cantikku?"

Joy sontak kaget melihat kakaknya 'jongin' didepan pintu kamarnya yg lupa dia kunci.

"o-ppa ..ne oppa"

Jawab joy sambil beranjak ingin kekmar mandi-

-Tapi tangannya langsung ditarik jongin .

" mau kemana hm? Sehun kn masi disekolah" kata jongin yg sudah mulai meraba tubuh joy.

"oppa ja-jangan" melas joy , yg justru membuat sifat buas jongin bangkit .

Yeoja manis itu.. Joy

terduduk dibawah shower yg menyala dan membasahi tubuhnya .

Ya, dia baru saja di perkosa oleh kakak tirinya sendiri , rasanya hidupnya telah hancur tak ada lagi yg tersisa.

"bahkan orang yg benar-benar aku cintai tak mengiginkan ku.. "

".. Apa lagi aku yg udah kotor dan hancur ini hikss" isak joy saat tangisnya mulai pecah meski suaranya terendam dengan suara air mengalir dari shower .

"mungkin ini lebih baik... Mianhe eomma , appa , sehun oppa jeongmal mianhe" .

Joy pun membesetkan gunting di pergelangan tangannya dan mengngiris urat nadinya .

"luhan oppa... Saranghae"

Ucap joy dengan darah yg sudah mengalir di pergelangan tangannya .

Sehun yg sungguh merasa sangat sangat kehilangan terus berpikir penyebab yg membuat adik tiri kesayangannya nekat bunuh diri .

Sehun yg mngetahui hasil otopsi bahwa adiknya telah diperkosa , akhirnya menyelidiki siapa pemerkosa itu disegala tempat tak terkecuali sekolah adiknya itu ,dan ketika ada kabar bawah adiknya 'joy' baru saja menyatakan cinta dan ditolak mentah-mentah apa lagi kabarnya namja itu adalah penindas dengan yakinnya dia mngangap namja itu lah yg memperkosa joy

_'aku akan membalasnya , sungguh aku takkan melepaskan mu.._

_.. Xi Luhan' ._

**-FlashbackEND-**

Luhan hanya bisa terus terisak sementara di depan pintu sudah ada seseorang yg memperhatikan mereka berdua .

Jong in terkejut saat membalikan badannya dan menangkap sosok yg dia kenal sebagai adiknya 'sehun' dengan wajah yg tak percaya mndengar semua ungkapan jong in tadi .

"se se-sehun aku bisa je-jelaskann".

BRUGGHH

BRAKK

"AKHH " pekik jong in sambil memegangi wajahnya yg di hajar sehun .

"KAU ..TERNYATA SELAMA INI KAU"

Bentak sehun sambil terus menghujamkan tangannya yg terkepal ke wajah jongin .

"sungguh aku tidak mnyangka kau berbuat setega itu ...dia ADIKMU! "

"aku bahkan tidak mngenal mu lagi , siapa kau ? Iblis huh?"

Sehun mncengkram kerah baju jongin , dia ..sehun sangat marah sekarang .

Jong in mendorong kuat sehun , sehingga sehun balik terjatuh kebelakang .

"KAU .. Dengar ya dia hanya adik tiri kita , lagi pula dia mati atas kemauannya sendri "

" sangat bodoh cihh ..dan kau apa bedanya dengan ku " kata jong in sambil menunjuk luhan .

"kita sama... "bisik jong in di kuping sehun .

"adikku" lanjut jong in lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu .

Sehun seperti tersengat tegangan listrik tinggi .

Badannya melemah , pikirannya kacau apa lagi semua kata jong in terasa benar di pikirannya , memperlakukan org yg tidak bersalah sebagai iblis ?.

Sehun pun bangun dan mendekati luhan yg masih terisak dengan tubuh polosnya.

"lu... Maaf" ucap sehun sambil menarik luhan dan memeluknya erat .

" maaf ..aku membuat mu seperti ini "

"maaf karena hanya kata maaf yg bisa aku lkukan"  
>Luhan hanya terisak di pelukan sehun .<p>

"maaf sungguh lu ..aku akan memulangkan mu dan akan mnyerahkan driku ke polisi.."

"... Maaf karena akulah iblisnya".

Sehun mulai mengeluarkan air matanya

Dia benar benar menyesal .

.

.

.

_**So...**_

_**i'm a devil ?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

**Akhirnya tamattt ^_^**  
><strong>Makasih buat readers yg ikutin .<strong>  
><strong>Ga tau kapan tapi mungkin aku akan bikin season 2 nya hehe <strong>  
><strong>*bow bow bow*<strong>

**i'm a devil ?**


End file.
